omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Sinclair
Apariciones 1898 Courtmartialed – 1898 Saved By the Enemy – 1898 The Fighting Squadron – 1898 A Prisoner of Morro – 1898 A Soldier Monk – 1898 1899 A Gauntlet of Fire – 1899 Holding the Fort – 1899 A Soldier's Pledge – 1899 Wolves of the Navy – 1899 1901 Springtime and Harvest – 1901 1903 The Journal of Arthur Stirling – 1903 Off For West Point – 1903 From Port to Port – 1903 On Guard – 1903 A Strange Cruise – 1903 The West Point Rivals – 1903 A West Point Treasure – 1903 A Cadet's Honor – 1903 Cliff, the Naval Cadet – 1903 The Cruise of the Training Ship – 1903 Prince Hagen – 1903 1904 Manassas: A Novel of the War – 1904 1906 A Captain of Industry – 1906 The Jungle – 1906 1907 The Overman – 1907 The Industrial Republic – 1907 1908 The Metropolis – 1908 The Moneychangers – 1908 1910 Samuel The Seeker – 1910 1911 Love's Pilgrimage – 1911 1912 Plays of Protest: The Naturewoman, The Machine, The Second-Story Man, Prince Hagen 1913 Damaged Goods – 1913 Sylvia – 1913 The Pot Boiler 1914 Sylvia's Marriage – 1914 1917 King Coal – 1917 1919 Jimmie Higgins – 1919 1920 Debs and the Poets – 1920 100% - The Story of a Patriot – 1920 The Spy – 1920 1921 The Book of Life – 1921 1922 They Call Me Carpenter: A Tale of the Second Coming – 1922 1924 The Millennium – 1924 The Goslings A Study Of The American Schools – 1924 Hell: A Verse Drama and Photoplay Singing Jailbirds: A Drama in Four Acts 1925 Mammonart – 1925 Bill Porter: A Drama of O. Henry in Prison 1926 The Spokesman's Secretary – 1926 1927 Money Writes! – 1927 Oil! – 1927 1928 Boston, 2 vols. – 1928 1930 Mountain City – 1930 1931 Roman Holiday – 1931 The Wet Parade – 1931 1932 American Outpost – 1932 1933 The Way Out (novel) – 1933 Immediate Epic – 1933 1934 The Lie Factory Starts – 1934 The Book of Love – 1934 1935 Depression Island – 1935 1936 Co-op: a Novel of Living Together – 1936 The Gnomobile – 1936, 1962 Wally for Queen – 1936 1937 No Pasaran!: A Novel of the Battle of Madrid – 1937 The Flivver King: A Story of Ford-America – 1937 1938 Little Steel – 1938 Our Lady – 1938 1939 Expect No Peace – 1939 Marie Antoinette (novel) – 1939 Telling The World – 1939 Your Million Dollars – 1939 1940 World's End – 1940 World's End Impending – 1940 1941 Between Two Worlds – 1941 1942 Dragon's Teeth – 1942 1943 Wide Is the Gate – 1943 1944 Presidential Agent – 1944 1945 Dragon Harvest – 1945 1946 A World to Win – 1946 1947 A Presidential Mission – 1947 1948 A Giant's Strength – 1948 Limbo on the Loose – 1948 One Clear Call – 1948 1949 O Shepherd, Speak! – 1949 1950 Another Pamela – 1950 The Enemy Had It Too: A Play in Three Acts 1951 Schenk Stefan! – 1951 1952 A Personal Jesus – 1952 1953 The Return of Lanny Budd – 1953 1954 What Didymus Did – UK 1954 1959 Theirs be the Guilt – 1959 1961 Affectionately Eve – 1961 1976 The Coal War – 1976